Valentine's Day Redux: Part 3
Valentine's Day Redux: Part 3 is the 5th episode of Season 3 of Baby Lamb & Friends, the 59th episode overall, and the final part of the 3-part Valentine's Day special. It was uploaded on February 14, 2018. Summary After Baby Lamb and Cow's cover had been blown, they confess to Ricky that they've been disguising as his date the whole time. Ricky didn't like how they toyed with his emotions, until he actually come face-to-face with his date, who was shockingly real. It was that moment that Ricky discovered true love, and it was also that moment when Ricky decided to stop being Cupid and instead spend the remainder of Valentine's Day like everyone else. So, in the end, everyone got the chance to enjoy a fun and fancy-free Valentine's Day. Plot Once the arrow came off Cow, he suddenly gets back to normal and wonders what has happened. Ricky doesn't care and wonders why Riley is lying flat on the ground, not moving or talking. He suddenly thinks she's dead and blames Baby Lamb and Cow for killing her. They calm him down and said Riley is dead, but admits that she is not real but made up. Ricky is surprised. Baby Lamb and Cow explain that Riley was just the two of them in disguise. Ricky, distraught, asks them why would they do something like that. Baby Lamb says they overheard him talking about how sad he is about not having a Valentine. Ricky is shocked at their eavesdropping but sees that everyone was trying to make him happy because nobody deserves to be alone on Valentine's Day. Baby Lamb apologizes to Ricky about lying to him. Ricky knows they mean well and that he appreciates what they did for him but explains that love is not a game and that it takes time to find the right person and to see who he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. He doubts the right person is gonna show up in front of him, until he suddenly sees Riley. Like in the previous episode, he falls in love with her until he thinks Riley is a person in disguise. She talks to Riley, unaware of what he's talking about. Cow thought Baby Lamb was talking and praises his ventrilloquism, but Baby Lamb said it wasn't from him. The real Riley introduces herself to Ricky, who wonders why she's here. Riley said she got a mysterious card about someone named Ricky, and says she never had a Valentine before in her life. Ricky says neither did he and thinks they are meant for each other. Ricky asks Riley if she'll be his Valentine and she happily agrees. Donny is about to shoot an arrow but Baby Lamb says they should let love work itself. Right after that, Ricky and Riley share a kiss. The two head off to see a new fire hydrant on Main Street, and they hit it off. Everyone is happy for Ricky and they prove that even "Cupid" can find true love. Later that night, Donny asks Ricky how his Valentine's Day was, and Ricky says it was the most magical experience of his life. Donny says that it's great to get cards and flowers but it's even nicer getting love from the person that you love. He then asks if Ricky will go back to being The Shipping Fairy. Ricky says he will retire and instead enjoy Valentine's Day like everyone else and instead of riding the fake wings of love, he should be riding on the sweet wings of love. Ricky then sings about "Sweet Wings of Love" as Ricky and Riley are seen enjoying their date. The episode ends with everyone joining together and singing about having places in the heart for old friends and new friends. EPILOGUE: A clip from "Valentine's Day: Part 3" is shown featuring the song from Dragon Tales, "Dance". Characters Major *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *Belle *Riley Minor *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Eeyore *Kanga *Terence *Roger Rex Songs *Sweet Wings of Love *Places in the Heart *Dance Trivia *Seth MacFarlane's cover of "Suddenly" by Billy Ocean plays in the background when Ricky and Riley kiss. *CREATOR'S NOTE: Simon A. was more satisfied with the ending of the 2018 Valentine's Day special rather than the 2017 Valentine's Day special, because of how well it turned out, how well the editing and the singing was, and how he was able to finish it ahead of time. That and also he's proud of the addition of the "Dance" song at the end because the original scene from the episode had an error that ruined it. *The ending of this episode was heavily inspired by the 2004 movie, Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers. *Despite Riley technically confirmed to be real and being Ricky's girlfriend, she doesn't make anymore appearances in the series after this. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Valentine's Day Episodes Category:Specials